


【KK/TK】单箭头

by GingerBEER0



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBEER0/pseuds/GingerBEER0
Summary: 有剧情H是TK‼️ 出轨设定 醉酒单箭头 K➡️T很雷很病很渣卑微又苦涩





	【KK/TK】单箭头

“抱我……抱我一下好不好……”

光一用哀求的眼神看着刚，虽然他很清楚，刚不会这么做。他会好好和他说话，告诉他他太累了，他需要休息，把他放在床上，为他盖好被褥，然后悄然离去。

光一的确是太累了。

他蜷缩在狭小的空间里，四围的墙壁好像离他越来越近，让他喘不过气来。电视里播放着冬季捕鱼的画面，丰收的渔民向镜头展示着满载的渔网，鱼瞪着眼睛大口呼气，把嘴上那个椭圆形的圈撑到了最大。

他此刻觉得他就是那条鱼。鱼任人宰割，而光一却找不到把他架在案板上的刀俎。

他随着鱼的节奏大口喘气，但空气太浑浊太浓稠，他吸不进氧。

今天在剧团和演员们吵了一架，无非是几个临演没有按期拿到工资在那里闹事罢了。他知道他今天过激了，他不能忍受他们冲散剧团的人心，但他着实快没钱了。投资方那边压力也很大，已经排好的新剧总不能不上，怕不是要把自己的积蓄也投进去。

房租欠了一周，上午房东已经来过找过他了。房东是个中年男子，腆着肚子拿报纸指着他，威胁他再不交房租就赶他走。光一没办法，只好赔着笑巴望着他通融通融。

刚。

所有问题的答案。

所有思考的终点。

世界上仅有的一点点希望。

他唯一爱的刚。

「触摸我，拥抱我。」

「把我弄脏吧，就像吃蛋糕的时候脸上不小心沾了奶油，把奶油抹平，渗透我的皮肤里，把我的心腐蚀掉。」

但是他不会哦。

“你原来不这样的。”刚露出担心的表情。

对啊，谦逊、内敛、温和，真是“本来”的模样。

可是在你面前就原形毕露了呢。

“光一，不用担心，你什么都可以和我说的。”

真是狡猾。被男朋友看见了可怎么办呢。

刚会去安慰受伤的他的，就像他一贯的那样，把他抱在怀里，轻轻地安抚他啜泣的身体，小声地安慰他，说一万遍我爱你。

「你爱他，有我爱你多吗。」

光一在新闻报道里看过他，那个柔弱的男人，是刚把落水的他救上来的。刚把半条命给他，附送了一颗心。

没事，你把你的心给他，我把我的给你就是了。

说不定我的比你的更鲜活，更美丽。

所以被讨厌什么的，也不重要了吧。

负担不起的责任，复杂暧昧的关系，一切矛头都指向自己。懦弱的自己。

嫉妒蔓延。不就是装出来的可怜样吗，还摆出一副艺术家的姿态。可怜的刚，连这点都没发现。

但喜欢着刚，太喜欢了，以至于喜欢他的全部，连刚对别人的盲目也一样喜欢着。

“。”

失语。

光一觉得自己得了什么病，想对刚说的话太多了，他们一起涌到他的喉头，卡在了尴尬的地方。

刚戴了一根新手链，挂坠上刻着名字缩写，一看就是谁挑的。恶俗的品味。

眼泪都快被逼出来，光一伸出手去触摸。

虚伪的笑，无奈的笑，连远离时的嘴角都挂着无伤大雅的迷人的笑。

“你今天太累了，睡一觉明天就会好了。”

不会的……不会的……只要你还存在在这个世界上就不会好了。

泪眼迷蒙的男人没有说话，他也讨厌这样低贱卑微的自己。但他实在忍不住了，他需要他，刚是干涸的沙漠里唯一一瓢水，他却眼看着水被别人慢慢饮尽。

不行。

“陪我喝一杯吧。”

刚有些惊讶地看着刚刚还蹙着眉头的男人露出了无可挑剔的微笑，竟有些分不清刚才和现在那个才是他认识的光一。

男人熟练地把半长的头发挽起，随意地束起一点，垂下的几绺飘洒在肩上，色情地搭在裸露的皮肤外。拖着居家拖鞋走到厨房，光一摸出两个积了些灰的玻璃杯，细心地擦拭干净。

无色的液体没过圆球形状的大冰块，发出噼啪的脆响。

只能用酒来解决的话，那就一醉方休。

他引着刚来到阳台，把酒瓶搁在一边，另一个酒杯递给他心心念念的爱人。

一杯饮尽，光一看向他，像是在挑衅，又像是在做无声的命令。

刚无奈，只好同样喝完。

交杯换盏，酒瓶里的液体已不剩多少，刚有了些醉意，几次想退出这场不公平的游戏，却又被光一不容拒绝的眼神喝止。

刚在一旁走神，眼前的霓虹灯影显得迷蒙不清。

光一点着了一根细长的烟，透过淡淡的烟雾，刚的身影朦胧，但他好像能看清楚他的每一个毛孔。

眼前那张轮廓分明的脸他太熟悉了，细密的针脚穿行过光一的脑海，刚的喜与悲，欲望和痛苦，都被绣在了心里最隐秘的地方，那个象征性的他冷眼观望着光一每一次的情绪崩溃，每一次动情，每一次夜深人静时的自我抚慰。欲望像是在爬坡，随着手上套弄的动作越来越快，一股电流极速窜升到头顶，每当这时，光一总觉得心里的刚皱着眉头看他，质问着他的堕落，但强力的电流会冲散他所有的理智，把两张英俊的面孔扭曲成一团，在那一刻，他们的精神是结合的，这就足够了。

刚平时酒量一般，现在更是醉得厉害。酒精控制着自己的大脑，脑浆翻涌，记忆被倾倒出来。几周前，他们因为一次小事而吵架，之后他发现赌气的恋人开始和别的男人聊骚。刚知道恋人没有变心，故意让他看见那些露骨的聊天记录，也只不过是想让他意识到自己的重要性。可是他累了，不管和恋人刚开始有多甜蜜，热情散去之后两个人都失去了经营感情的耐心。互相伤害的结局必定是一拍两散，他也开始意识到和恋人的这段感情中不需要再增加更多的牺牲品。

严肃提出的分手被拒绝，刚没想到可爱乖巧的恋人也会像泼妇一般喊破喉咙地骂他无情。但很快，多变的恋人恢复了平日里模样，他送给了刚一条刻上自己名字手链来道歉，这是刚第一次收到来自恋人的礼物。他为刚带上手链，细声承诺自己以后再不这样了。面对苦苦哀求他维持这段关系的恋人，刚还是无法做出决定。

光一是刚工作上的后辈，刚当然喜欢这个善良有礼貌且工作认真的孩子，所以他不想伤害他，不想让他和这样的自己有超出界限的关系。所以即使刚看出了光一对自己的好感，也在尝试着用极端的理智来面对他，希望把这种不应该产生的情愫消磨掉。但情况却越来越糟，光一好像误会了他的意思，这种暧昧不清的答复越是忽冷忽热，光一陷得越是深。到了今天这个地步，都出乎两个人的意料。

最后一点火光消灭，光一走向沉思的刚，把露出毛衣一小截的手指搭在刚的肩膀上，轻轻地摩挲挺拔的西装面料，有意无意地试探着对方。

醉酒的男人仍然面无表情，淡然地盯着光一拿起一旁放着的玻璃杯，用舌头卷起巧克力球大小的冰块。冰在他本就小的嘴巴里塞得有些满，不知是无意还是故意，光一微微张开嘴唇的样子显得色情又诱惑。

刚接受了他渡过来的冰凉物体，并用舌头包裹住它。舌苔贴近冰块，味觉也更加灵敏。微带薄荷味道的威士忌酒，属于光一的淡淡的柑橘味充斥着口腔。灵巧的舌头舔拭着舌苔的反面，像是在摇尾巴示好的小狗一样，请求获得玩具的资格。刚稍稍放开控制，光一被刚富有侵略性的攻势缠住，只好慢慢地把冰块移过来。冰块好不容易滑落到两个人的边缘，刚又迅速地把它捞回来。几番下来，冰块已经化完，光一都没能掌握主动权，反而被对方耍地脸红气喘。羞耻感和无法掌控的失落感如潮水一般袭来，光一的眼眶湿润，眼角发红，看上去十分可怜。

不管是在工作上还是生活上，光一都很好胜，骨子里透着一股不服输的个性，这也是刚喜欢他的原因之一。光一紧贴着刚的身体，一只手勾着他的脖子，另一只手揉搓着男人胯间发热的硬物。刚受不了他那一双细长的眼睛，明明色情得要死，却又透露着无辜，不经意间流露出诱惑人心的风韵。刚表面上仍然没什么表情，这让光一感到了些许挫败，讨好男人的欲望越发强大，推使着有些急躁的他半跪下来，毛衣下裸露的皮肤触到了冰冷的瓷砖上。光一咬开金属拉链，尺寸不同寻常的阳物弹了出来，男人的气息笼罩着他，兴奋和恐惧并行，他愿意献上自己的自由。光一突然想到了贞德，像她一样，化成灰烬也在所不惜。柔软的口腔内壁包裹着伞状的前部，灵巧的舌头卷起，刮蹭着冠状沟。随着吸吮的逐渐加深，刚发出了难耐的闷哼声，刚的加入挑起了光一全身上下的神经，毛衣下的那一片早已混乱不堪，挺立的东西急切地需要抚慰。他毫无章法地套弄着自己的欲望，原本找到些规律的嘴巴又恢复了一开始笨拙的动作。

“不能一心二用。”刚发哑的声音扣击在光一心上。

刚一只手抓起光一的手臂，另一只手扯下自己的领带把两只细瘦雪白的手腕系在一起，握着他的手不让他放下。

光一无助地望着刚，得到的答复是一个落在头顶的吻，既是奖赏，也是鼓励。对比起之前冷漠的男人，这样像普通恋人一样的亲密的行为足以让光一恍惚，也越发努力地投入讨好的工作。

快感达到顶峰时，光一无辜而又可爱的上目线就是最好的催情剂。纯粹的欲望占领了理智的上风，刚抓住光一的垂肩长发把他往自己这边靠。被男人的顶部抵住喉咙的滋味不好受，光一下意识地吞咽，催出了一波更激烈的操弄。嘴巴好酸，却不见男人要射的迹象，光一感到自责，是不是自己没什么诱惑力。他抓住男人的脚踝，疯狂迎合着他的动作。终于，刚的精液填满了他的口腔，乘不住的几缕沿着嘴角流了下来，其余的都被光一吞掉。味道有些苦涩，但极端兴奋的人也顾不上那么多。

“那么爱我的吗？”男人用轻蔑的语气说道。

光一没有理解他的戏谑意味，呆滞地点了点头。

刚觉得有些好笑。  
“乖，等会看看你有多爱我。”

说着刚就把光一拦腰抱起，整个摔到了皮质的沙发上。毛衣被粗暴地掀开，露出胸前挺立的两点。刚从肚脐眼沿着微微凹下去腹肌线一路舔到了一处可怜而泛着粉红色水光的突起，然后用牙齿恶劣地研磨着乳首根部。

光一急促的气音转换成了小猫一样的嗯哼，享受的脸上浮着两朵玫瑰红云。被忽视的另一边也因为充血而挺立，但苦于被束缚的双手，空落落的痒让光一发疯。

“另一边……另一边也要……”平时不怎么会表达自己欲望需求的光一说完这句话脸红到滴血，但这些纯情的表现在刚眼里显得他更诱人。

刚的手顺着手感很好的大腿往上摸到泥泞一片的地方，不觉笑了起来。

“想要做吗？”

光一对他的明知故问气愤又无奈，在情欲的作用下从呻吟间隙逼出了一声短促的回答。

刚把他的腿架起来，身后的旖旎风光便一览无余。一根手指慢慢地伸进等待已久的地方，敏感的甬道一阵收缩，紧紧包裹住突出的指节。加上两根手指后，出乎意料地刚觉得进出很顺利，虽然下面的小嘴吸的很厉害，但是光一的身体内部很滑润，好像天生适合被操一样。

“我来之前你自己做了几次？”刚靠近光一，扑面而来的是他因为害羞而混乱的气息。光一的耳朵红得滴血，刚一口咬住，用舌尖品尝烂熟的果子。

“光一真可爱啊。”

刚的声音在他耳畔被不断放大，得到称赞的人此刻只想被他进入，被狠狠地贯穿。

“快……快进来。”

光一两只胳膊撑着皮质的面料，被男人发狠的动作一下一下地搞得没了力气，要是没有刚扶住，几次差点跌下沙发。

“嗯……嗯哈……刚…………”  
刚摸清身下人的敏感点之后就不满足于单纯的操弄碾压，而是深深浅浅地进出着，在前列腺附近游走。他承认自己就是喜欢逗光一，看着眼前的小情人发出无法餍足的嗯哼声，用一副欠操的眼神看着他，收紧甬道包裹着肉刃引诱着他向更深的地方进入。

差点被光一夹射后，刚捏着靠着沙发的两瓣有弹性的软肉让他放松。

“啊……嗯哈……吻我………刚………刚………”三个音节，像是一道咒语，渴望爱的人在心里练习了无数遍。光一环着刚的脖颈，焦急地撬开他的嘴唇，两人好像潜在水下，只有在对方的身体里才能汲取到唯一一点氧气。

光一迷迷糊糊醒过来之后两人已经不知道做了多少次，空气里弥漫着情欲和香烟混杂的气味。黎明的光亮稀疏地从窗帘布的缝隙里洒下来，调转角度后可以看到太阳，慵懒的小小一颗，仿佛是留恋夜晚的普通星辰。

“醒了？……”刚的声音黏糊糊的，还未完全清醒的人眼睛眯成一条缝，看起来很疲惫的样子。

光一盯着越发明朗的天空，突然转过身来蹭到刚的怀里，嗓子里冒出来违和的大叔音。“就一会儿……”

睫毛扑在胸脯上的感觉痒痒的，刚有些好笑又心疼眼前的这颗小脑袋。“别多想，再睡一会吧。”

刚帮光一盖好被子的手被人捉住，光一握着他空落落的手腕，有些惊讶地抬眼看刚。

刚没说什么，只是在他的额头上留下了一个吻，慢慢地闭起眼睛睡着了。


End file.
